


Nothing Lasts Forever

by Zarkpalb



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkpalb/pseuds/Zarkpalb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a bright pink bag and a game of i spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

Rain was not a common occurrence in the big city. It was special, everything to be marvelled at, but today... it felt different. Today, it felt like the sky wasn't just releasing excess water in the clouds, it felt like the sky was crying, or maybe it was her. It was hard to discern between the two. The wetness covered her porcelain cheeks, streaming down in rivulets. That’s what it felt like though, like the sky was crying. Because, it too was mourning but, why? What had the sky lost? Why had it chosen today to finally break free? the young girl, the tender age of eight stood in front, of three caskets, her usually glossy black hair now stringy and sticking to her skin, was not as free as the sky, she desperately tries to hold the tears in, though, she feels the tears build up at the rim of her eyes, she promised herself she wouldn’t cry. Not here, not today. Though, she had always been a bit rocky with promises. Cold, shivering, and hurting. Oh how bad she wanted to feel nothing. To get away from this scene, the feeling of desperation crawling up inside her. To be numb and not feel her world crashing down around her. The priest had been mumbling away, and she tried to block it out.The young girl desperately wanted to be anywhere but here, anywhere but where she’s forced to come to terms with her loss. But, how does one go about coming to terms with something that wasn’t supposed to happen? Unexpected, out-of-the-blue, shocking, devastating, soul-shattering, life altering. A few tears escape her and fall to a puddle on the floor. They’re lost in a mass of water, just as her family is lost to her.  
“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to honor the memory of Caitlin, Jeremy, and Katherine West.” The priest is mumbling on. He should be loud, he should be compelling. This shouldn’t be happening.  
“When people who were very much loved are gone, it causes an unspeakable amount of sorrow to settle in their place.” The young Jade can’t take it anymore surging forward she runs towards the three headstones, dropping to her knees, she begins pulling out grass and soil.  
“BRING THEM BACK!” She screamed as she violently grabbed at the ground,“I need you, please come back...” The little girl is gently tugged away, by who she is not sure.  
“Please, Mom? Dad? Caity?” and under no uncertain terms the liquid that coated her cheeks were her own tears.  
***  
That was eleven years ago. It has been eleven years since she lost them all. Eleven years and it still hurts as though it was just yesterday, her entire family had been brutally killed in an accident. Eleven years ago Jadelyn West had been aspiring writer and so full of life, happy even. Now, she was just a shell of herself. A woman so mad at the world and everything in it. The only respite she found was in Riley. Riley, a young little girl, who had been Jade’s saving grace, her reason for living essentially  
The first time the phantom had appeared, Jade had blamed it on a trick of the mind. She'd be there one second then the next completely gone, although Jade would never admit it it troubled her for days on end. but the more she began to appear the more the girl began to second guess herself. And, when the ghost actually talked to her she couldn’t mistake it.  
It had been a rather hard day for Jade. The anniversary of her family’s death. She had just come home from dinner with her aunt and uncle. All she really wanted was to curl up and cry in private. As she entered her room, the ghost was seated in her  
“Do you miss them?” the innocent voice asked in a whisper as to not disturb the fragile girl before her. Jade snapped her head up from the pillow.  
“Hey, I’ve seen you before,” Jade quickly stands from her previous position, and regards the intruder. “Are you following me?” Jade asks while her voice is sharp with anger, deep down she was afraid. Riley giggles sweetly, “No silly, I’m not following you.” The two girls stare at each other, neither backing down.  
“How’d you get in here.” Jade, remembering the tears from earlier, began to furiously swipe at her face. The little girl shrugged.  
“You brought me here.” Riley says nonchalantly. Confused, Jade walks towards her taking in her appearance . Riley was a bit shorter than Jade, she had a heart shaped face, sprinkled with light brown spots. The most mesmerizing almond shaped, hazel eyes you’ve ever seen, so full of life. Lustrous ash blonde hair fell past her shoulders in waves. She wore a white billowy dress giving her a mysterious air.  
“Do you miss them?” The little girl asks again, ignoring Jade’s scrutinizing eyes.  
“What the hell kind of question is that, of course I miss them.” Jade says angrily. Unaffected by the outburst, Riley sits in Jade’s computer chair swinging her legs back and forth.  
“It’s okay you’re sad you know, people get sad all the time.” Jade violently shakes her head.  
“No! That’s not how it works, people die all the time too, I should be over it by now, I’m just weak, but I’m working on it, Okay? So, mind your own damn business.” Riley, who is spinning in the chair stops, and looks at Jade smiling softly,  
“They miss you too, I’m Riley,” The little girl sticks out her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, I can tell we’re gonna be great friends.”  
***  
It’s a hot day in the city, a stark contrast to the day that now haunts the woman's dreams, Jade now twenty-two, has grown into a beautiful young lady. Her jet black hair compliments her alabaster skin perfectly. Her doe eyes, a piercing blue color. She was beautiful no one could deny that but she was also hanging on by a thread, and for that reason, for the most part she has stayed single. Not that she minded though, she had tricked herself into believing Riley was all she needed. Jade strolls casually down the aisle of an old book store. Her phantom friend casually following behind. They had been in the quaint little store close to an hour, the older woman could roam aimlessly down the aisle for hours if Riley allowed her that is...  
“I spy with my little eye, something pink.” Jade sighs irritably,  
“Riles, not now.” The porcelain woman groans,  
“I spy with my little eye something pink.” Riley repeats,  
“Riley Ple--,”  
“I spy with my little eye something pink.” Jade rolls her eye, but nevertheless she humors the little girl and begins to look around.  
“That book?” The older woman lazily points. With a small grin on her face Riley vigorously shakes her head.  
“Nope.” again Jade rolls her eyes. “You know if you keep doing that, one day your eyes will fall out.” The little girl says as she walks beside Jade.  
“I would love that.”  
Riley scrunches up her nose adorably,  
“Eww… Keep guessing.” They go from aisle to aisle, Jade guessing and Riley negating Jade’s guesses. Eventually the woman grows tired and heads for the exit, Riley quickly following behind. As soon as the two step out into the L.A. heat, Riley says again,  
“I spy with my little eye something pink.”  
Jade whirls around ready to scream at the little girl, when something catches her eye, or rather someone. A girl around her age, using one of the public phones. A pink bag slung over her shoulder.  
“Damn it Riley, is that what you saw?” A large grin is plastered on the young girl’s face as she nods,  
“Yep!” Jade shakes her head and turns back to the girl. She seems to be in a heated argument with someone, a few tears rolling down her face.  
“It’s my life!” The tanned woman yells as she violently slams the phone back in it’s place. The woman turns and wipes her eyes quickly.  
“You should go see if she’s okay.” Riley breaks Jade out of her thoughts,  
“No.” Jade walks away from her and heads towards her car."  
“Jade please, she looks sad.”  
Jade doesn’t look back, “Let’s go Riley, it’s none of our business.” Riley stops walking and crosses her arms angrily,  
“I’m not going with you if you don’t go and talk to her.” Jade laughs,  
“Fine don’t get in the car, but, I’m still not going over there.” Jade turns away her hand on the handle of the door.  
“Please Jade, she needs you, like you needed me?”  
Jade stops and takes a breath, after having the wind momentarily knocked out of her by Riley’s comment.  
“Okay babygirl, I’ll do it.” Riley nods, and leads the way back to the hysterical woman.  
“Hey, you okay?” Jade calls out as she nears, the Latina’s head snaps up.  
“What?” the woman confusingly questioned  
Jade makes a motion towards the phone,  
“Oh that was nothing, just my mom being a mom,”She pauses and bites her lip, “ You know?” Jade shakes her head,  
“No, my mom’s dead.”  
The other woman looks startled as she rushes out an apology.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mea--” Jade smiles, “I’m messing with you.” The woman nods,“Oh, a joke, right. I’m Victoria by the way.” She held out her hand, and Jade ignores it.  
“So, Where ya headed?” Victoria shrugs, “Anywhere, umm my mom.”  
The woman nervously motions towards the phone.  
“Is giving me the summer to figure myself out and do what I want, after that I start classes at UCLA in the fall. It’s not what I want to do, but…” Victoria trails off. Jade nods slowly,  
“What do you want to do then?”  
“I want to open up my own tattoo parlor, I got my first tattoo when I was sixteen and I fell in love. I’ve always been good at drawing, then I started to perfect the skill. I’d like to think I’m pretty good.” Victoria rubs the back of her neck nervously, looking anywhere but at the pale woman in front of her. Jade’s attention is diverted to the tribal tattoo on the girls bicep. The loose tank top has on puts it on clear display.  
“So, you’re okay then?” Jade asks.  
“Yeah totally, thanks.”  
Jade hums in response and turns to walk away, but not before the ever mindful phantom chimes up again.  
“Ask her if she needs a ride.” Jade wants to protest, but refrains so as to not look like a complete psycho in front of the stranger.  
“Hey do you need a ride somewhere?” The woman looks up, the inner battle present on her face.  
“Umm no, that’s okay I’ll take a bus.” Jade sighs,  
“Look, another bus won’t be here for a couple hours, and if I leave you here my conscience,” She shoots a pointed look at her phantom friend,  
“Won’t let me forget it. So, you hungry? There’s this diner not too far from here, has the best burgers.” Victoria smiles softly,  
“What? What’s wrong?” Jade gives her a confused look.  
“You’re not like a serial killer, are you?” Jade seems to consider this,  
“Do I look like one?” Victoria shrugs, “what does a serial killer really look like?”  
Jade shrugs as well,“I don’t know. But, I can assure you my mission is not to harm you in anyway.” Victoria nods apprehensively, “That’s good enough.” Again they resume walking to the black Convertible Mustang across the parking lot.  
The car ride is awkward. Neither girl speaks, the only sounds come from the open window and the radio. Jade is thinking of ways she can get back at Riley, while Victoria is thinking of ways she could be murdered. To be honest, the conversation they had earlier did nothing to assuage her worry.  
⍆⍆⍆  
They arrive at the diner a few minutes later. It’s big flashy sign illuminates the words Mal's Drive-in Diner. It looks like an olden day eating establishment, complete with a jukebox. The girls take a booth in the back, Jade across from Victoria and Riley right beside her. Which Jade finds odd but keeps quiet. She was already pissed at the little brat for putting her in this terribly awkward situation.  
“So, what do you recommend?” The Latina asks as she looks up from the menu. “The Sunset burger is my favorite…” Victoria closes the menu “Okay, I’ll have that then.” again it goes quiet between the two. “Jade, you have to actually talk to her you know?” Jade shoots a vicious glare Riley’s way, Riley returns one, but it’s not as scary. Realizing that this tactic is not working for her, Riley pulls out all the stops. She scrunches up her face in an adorable pout. Now , Jade was angry, mean, and borderline sadistic. But, not even she could resist one of Riley’s famous pouts. Jade lets out a long, loud sigh which grabs Victoria’s attention.  
“How are you planning to take your little trip anyway?” Victoria shrugs, pushing her hair behind `her ear.  
“Oh, I don’t know. I was planning on taking the bus or maybe hitchhiking.” A deep chuckle escapes Jade,  
“That doesn’t sound like such a good idea, you know, Murderers and all.” Victoria shrugs again but her response is interrupted by the waitress, an older woman, maybe in her forties. She was one of those people that aged really well, she had a soft glowing complexion. Her beautiful almond eyes crinkled as her mouth warped into a sweet smile.  
“Hello ladies, how are you girls this fine afternoon?” The woman, or Peggy as written on her name tag, is soft-spoken. She has the kind of voice that wraps you up in cocoon of love and warmth.  
“We’re okay, thanks.” Victoria answers, Jade nods and smiles softly  
“That’s good, can I get you ladies some drinks?” Peggy pulls out her notepad, and readies her pen.  
“Oh, I’ll have water, please.” Peggy nods and turns to Jade,  
“Coffee.” Peggy nods again,  
“And, while I’m here do you guys know what you want to order?” Jade gathers up the two menus at the table as she speaks, “Two sunset burgers.” Peggy takes the menu and promises to be right back. She walks away from the table, leaving the two girls alone again.  
“So, the trip?” Jade asks, and Victoria shrugs, “I guess getting murdered sucks.” The two girls stare at each other for a moment, before Jade breaks out into a fit of giggles. Peals of  
Peals of laughter escape the dark haired woman. for some reason it gives Victoria great sense of pride to know that she caused this reaction out of the woman. When Jade calms down and catches her breath, she notices Victoria watching her,  
“ What?” Victoria shakes her head,  
“Nothing, you just don’t seem like the kind of person that laughs a lot.” Jade shrugs, “Well life sorta sucks so, I don’t have a lot of reasons to.” Victoria nods in understanding,  
“Well, you should, you have a beautiful smile.” Jade doesn’t have to respond because, Peggy arrives with their food. Conversation comes a bit easier for the two girls while they enjoy their meal. After, when the bill had been paid and the two were heading to the car, a thought hits Victoria like a ton of bricks, and she can’t help but blurt it out.  
“You should come with me.” Jade stops walking and turns to the other woman.  
“Go with you where?” Victoria takes a step closer, “on my trip, and before you say no, I just think that it would be really good for you. You just seem so sad and lonely.” Jade looks offended for a brief second, the look is replaced by one of anger.  
“Thanks, but no thanks, I don’t need your charity, your stupid trip, and I especially don’t need you. Find your own way back.” Jade begins walking away to her car, but she is again stopped when two voices call out simultaneously.  
“Please?” Jade turns to find Riley and Victoria with similar pouts on their faces,  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Victoria and Riley simultaneously walk closer and closer to Jade,  
“Okay, fine. Just get in the freaking car.” Again, Simultaneously, two squeals resound through the empty parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think, this is my first time posting on this website so im really excited to hear some criticism.


End file.
